DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The Annual Scientific Meetings and Symposia of the American Academy of Addiction Psychiatry (AAAP) are one of the primary formal technology transfer mechanisms used by the Academy to present the latest research and clinical findings in the field of addictions. Supplementing the formal plenary sessions, the Annual Meetings offer participants the opportunity to informally exchange information in workshops, at Lunch with the Experts and through other networking activities. The American Academy of Addiction Psychiatry will hold its 9th Annual Scientific Meeting and Symposium on December 3-6, 1998 at the Ritz Carlton, Amelia Island, Florida. Meetings in subsequent years are scheduled as follows: December 2-5, 1999 - Nassau; December 7-10, 2000 - Phoenix; December 6-9, 2001 - Site TBD; and December 5-8, 2002 - Site TBD. Attendance ranges from 200-250 and our participants are primarily addiction psychiatrists and other addiction treatment professionals. We hope to increase the attendance of members in training (medical students and residents) with the assistance of NIDA. The overall educational objectives of the Annual Meetings flow directly from the purposes for which the Academy was incorporated in 1985; specifically, 1) To promote excellence in clinical practice in addiction psychiatry, 20 To provide continuing education for addiction professionals, 3) to disseminate new information in the field of addiction psychiatry, and 4) To encourage research on etiology, prevention, identification and treatment of the addictions. The following symposium topics have been identified for the 1998 meeting: 1. Forensic Issues in Addiction Psychiatry 2. The Genetic Basis for Alcohol and Drug Dependence 3. Contingency Management Approaches to the Treatment of Drug Abuse 4. New Developments in the Treatment of Opiate Dependence 5. Pain Management and Addiction 6. Methamphetamines: A scientific and Clinical Update